Increased miniaturization of components, greater packaging density of integrated circuits (“ICs”), higher performance, and lower cost are ongoing goals of the computer industry. Semiconductor package structures continue to advance toward miniaturization, to increase the density of the components that are packaged therein while decreasing the sizes of the products that are made using the semiconductor package structures. This is in response to continually increasing demands on information and communication products for ever-reduced sizes, thicknesses, and costs, along with ever-increasing performance.
These increasing requirements for miniaturization are particularly noteworthy, for example, in portable information and communication devices such as cellular phones, hands-free cellular phone headsets, personal data assistants (“PDA's”), camcorders, notebook computers, and so forth. All of these devices continue to be made smaller and thinner to improve their portability. Accordingly, large-scale IC (“LSI”) packages that are incorporated into these devices are required to be made smaller and thinner. The package configurations that house and protect LSI require them to be made smaller and thinner as well.
Many conventional semiconductor (or “chip”) packages are of the type where a semiconductor die is molded into a package with a resin, such as an epoxy molding compound. Numerous package approaches stack multiple integrated circuit dice or package in package (PIP) or a combination. Other approaches include package level stacking or package-on-package (POP). POP designs face reliability challenges and higher cost.
As the outline of these POP designs becomes smaller they are more susceptible to warpage during the solder reflow process. The heat necessary to reflow the solder can cause the package substrate to warp and deform. With ball grid array (BGA) packages, this is a critical problem because of the number of connections between the package and PCB.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit packaging system improved yield, low profile, and improved reliability. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.